1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed toward methods of processing information by a content receiver, and more specifically to processing multi-dimensional code data distributedly transmitted over broadcast signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As various types of digital broadcast, such as terrestrial, satellite, and cable, is in service for more channels and contents, set-top boxes, TVs, or other broadcast receivers are proliferating to receive the digital broadcast.
PVR (Personal Video Recording)-supported set-top boxes allow viewers to record broadcast programs in a high-volume storage medium so that they can view the recorded programs at desired times, and PIP (Picture In Picture)-supported set-top boxes enable contents stored in a number of channels or storage media to be played back at the same time.
Such receivers may also allow users to view two or more programs from different broadcast channels or one from a broadcast channel and the others from the storage medium at the same time through the split screen or to view a program from a broadcast channel while recording other programs in the storage medium.
Due to increased broadcast channels and stored contents in the storage medium, users tend to do frequent channel switching, and it is thus difficult to judge whether they got through with a particular broadcast program or in what kind of pattern they watch the broadcast programs. There is a need for a method of compensating viewers who have watched a whole broadcast program.